La Pasión de Alucard
by Le Cuack
Summary: Hace cincuenta años una enemiga le robó el corazón...ahora tiene que enfrentarla otra vez ¿Qué hará Alucard? Alucard x Rip Van Winkle ¡Maratón Le Cuack!
1. Chapter 1

De más esta decir que los personajes, detalles y trama de Hellsing le pertenecen a Kota Hirano, hago este fic solo con el propósito de esparcimiento así que no me demanden por favor.

**Prólogo: Viejos recuerdos**

-¡Alucard! ¡Alucard! ¡Despierta Alucard!

-¿Quién me llama? Estoy durmiendo no molestes.

-¿Quién crees que soy? Estas recostado sobre mí

-¡Ah! Eres tú ¿Qué quieres?

-El chico está en problemas, deberías hacer algo.

-¿Qué chico? ¡Ah Walter! No te preocupes puede arreglárselas solo, es un chiquillo pero es fuerte.

-Pero esta vez el enemigo es diferente, es muy poderoso y no es vampiro.

-¡Qué has dicho! ¡Eso suena interesante! Mejor vamos a echar un vistazo.

-¿Pero saldrás en esa forma? Siempre creí que eras raro, pero ir de mujer no le queda a un Conde.

-Tú cállate y haz solo de ataúd, que para eso es que te construyeron.

-Esta bien "Condesa"…

Después de una interesante charla Alucard acababa de salir de su ataúd, que lo había acompañado desde que había nacido como el Rey no muerto, solo para encontrarse con una escena que el no había imaginado. Walter el "Shinigami" estaba perdiendo contra un tipo que no parecía duro en lo absoluto, pero al observarlo bien pudo darse cuenta que no era humano, y que su compañero en realidad estaba en peligro. En ese momento tomo su arma y disparó contra las manos que estrangulaban el cuello del joven mayordomo, destrozándolas por completo.

-¿Qué pasa ángel de la muerte, no te vez muy bien? Preguntó con sarcasmo el vampiro.

-¡Llegas tarde idiota! ¡Casi me matan y tú tomando una siesta, deberías tomarte esta guerra más en serio!

-Jamás creí que el famoso Shinigami alguna vez diría eso, pero no importa, el apoyo a llegado, ¡carguémonos algunos lobos!

-¿Como que lobos? Explícate.

-Tranquilo pequeño ángel, el no es humano pero tampoco es vampiro, no es más que un hombre lobo…pensé todos se habían extinguido pero ¡mírate! Justo uno como yo, dos monstruos en el campo de batalla.

-¡Fantástico, siempre pensé que algo así pasaría! Bueno basta de charla, ¡Vamos Alucard, a por él!...emm…¿Alucard?

-Ahh! Lo siento chico pero dos contra uno no me parece.-Dijo Alucard Bostezando.- Además hay que resguardar el honor Ingles ¿No crees?

-¡No vengas con estupideces! ¡Alucard!.- Gritaba el joven mayordomo pero ya era tarde, el vampiro y su fiel amigo ataúd se habían ido para entonces, cerrando la puerta de la sala tras de él.

Bien ataúd, dejemos que ese chico maneje la situación, de nada sirvo allí adentro.- le dijo Alucard a su fiel compañero mientras fumaban un cigarrillo, pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo ya que una persona se les acerco tímidamente.

Era una chica de trenzas que no representaba más de veinte años, sostenía un mosquete en una mano mientras caminaba somnolienta, parecía una chica tonta e inútil, pero extremadamente bella, tanto que hizo que el frío y muerto corazón de Alucard se sacudiera de emoción, era la primera vez que al Rey de los no vivos le pasaba esto, y por un momento de dio el tiempo de disfrutar el espectáculo de ver a una chica alemana tan hermosa caminando tan torpemente; para mala suerte de él, ella era una enemiga y tuvo que enfrentarla.

-¡Hey!, ¿es que no vas a hacer nada?

-Emm ¿Que? ¿Que cosa?- respondió la chica torpemente.

-Yo, yo soy tu enemigo, ¿no harás nada?

-¿Enemigo? ¡Ah! Tu estas con ese chico ¿cierto?

-Jajajaj.-Río Alucard al ver lo distraída que era su interlocutora, por mucho tiempo había sido tenebroso y temido por todos, pero esta chica se veía tan inocente que Alucard dejó a un lado su crueldad y se animó a conversar un rato con ella.

-Mira yo soy tu enemigo, aunque me veas como una chica debes dispararme.

-Oh cierto.-dijo la chica reaccionando ante tal comentario.- pero tu no pareces tan temible.-dijo inconcientemente sin saber con quien trataba.

-Puede ser. Pero si no lo haces tendré que matarte, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero, no?

-Ah si entiendo, pero si tú eres mi enemigo y yo soy el tuyo, ¿por qué aun no me has matado?

La chica no se dio cuenta, pero al formular esa pregunta hizo que la mente de Alucard se estremeciera por completo, y es que ella tenía razón, si ella era su enemiga ¿por qué no apuntó su arma contra su cabeza y disparó en el mismísimo momento de haberla conocido? Algo en el se había removido cuando la había admirado por primera vez, y es que su belleza era increíble, su talla era imponente y aunque se veía algo sumisa sabía por experiencia que ella era tan peligrosa como cualquier otro vampiro que el halla conocido. Entonces ¿por qué? Fue entonces que recordó que hace cientos de años atrás también había sentido algo similar por otra mujer, su primera esposa y quien fue la primera humana que él había convertido en vampiro, en ese instante pudo entender que era lo que sucedía con su cuerpo entumecido y su mente paralizada…era amor, amor a primera vista, pero eso era imposible para él, él era un vampiro, el rey de los vampiros, un asesino a sangre fría que bebía ese fluido rojo de sus victimas con tanta crueldad como lo había hecho hace cientos de años atrás, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser benevolente, y menos el enamorarse, pero eso ya no tenía sentido para él, aunque solo habían compartido algunas palabras, ella ya lo tenia a sus pies.

-Chica, ¿sabes quién soy yo?- Preguntó el vampiro con inusual inseguridad y es que según la respuesta que obtendría sabría que hacer.

-Alguna niña que han enviado a matarnos…supongo, pero no quiero hacerte daño, por alguna razón creo que nos podríamos llevar bien.

-¿Niña, eh? Creo que es hora de que conozcas mi otra forma por la cual todos me conocen.- al decir esas palabras algo parecido a unos tentáculos salieron desde sus pies subiendo hasta su cintura y luego cubriéndolo hasta la cabeza, después de eso su forma había cambiado totalmente, ya no era más una niña que a simple vista se veía apacible, sino un hombre que rondaba los dos metros y cuyo torso cubría un sobretodo rojo como la sangre, luego de eso el vampiro preguntó:

-¿Ahora sabes quien soy?- Preguntó seriamente el vampiro.

-S-si Alucard el Rey no muerto.-tartamudeó la mujer.-"es tan hermoso y a la vez peligroso" pensó mientras sus rodillas empezaban a temblar, y es que solo el oír el nombre de la criatura que tenía al frente la hacía sentir calosfríos.

-Chica, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó el hombre acercando su rostro poco a poco a la de su interlocutora.

M-me llamo Rip Van Winkle.-dijo difícilmente la mujer

-Y ahora que sabes quien soy, ¿que vas a hacer?

-¡Eso es obvio! ¡Lucharé contigo hasta la muerte!-Gritó tratando de ocultar su miedo, aunque no lográndolo.

-¿Aunque sepas que vas a perder?

-¡No perderé! ¡Mi rifle no hace distinciones entre sus blancos, si eres mi enemigo no dudes que lucharé hasta el final!-Exclamó mientras apuntaba su rifle justo entre los ojos de Alucard, pero entre su nerviosismo y miedo no se había dado cuenta que cierto artilugio mobiliario se había colocado justo en su espalda y que con un solo manotazo en su nuca la dejo inconciente.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso.- le reprendió el vampiro a su objeto encantado.

-Ella iba a dispararte, ¿que querías que hiciera?

-Esta bien, no importa hay una guerra ahí afuera y muchos nazis que eliminar, vamos!

El ataúd salió primero corriendo a todo lo que daban sus patas mientras Alucard se agacho a ver el rostro de su enemiga inconciente.

-Es tan hermosa y valiente, lucharía conmigo incluso sabiendo que eso la llevaría a la muerte, creo que de verdad me he enamorado…solo espero, no toparme con ella otra vez..

¡Alucard!,¡Alucard!

-Ya voy, maldición que mueble tan antipático.

Alucard, Maestro Alucard!

El vampiro poco a poco abría sus ojos dandose cuenta que todo era un sueño… no, más bien el recuerdo de algo pasado hace medio siglo atrás.

-"¿Yo? ¿Soñando? Desde cuando"…

¡Maestro Alucard! Al fin despertó.- Comentó Seras al ver a su maestro con los ojos abiertos.-¡Hace un buen rato que lo he estado llamando Maestro!

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Draculina, aun es de día por que no duermes?

-Es que la Señora Integra ha llamado pidiendo su presencia en la junta militar, creo que dijo que han raptado un barco de guerra y han asesinado a toda su tripulación…¿eh? ¿Maestro?

-Esta bien chica policía puedes retirarte, iré enseguida.-Dijo Alucard levantándose de su silla.

-Está bien Maestro.- Dijo la blonda chica antes de retirarse de lúgubre cuarto del vampiro.

--Muy bien, hora de asesinar nazis.- dijo preparándose antes de desaparecer por un muro del cuarto.

_**Continuará**_

Bien este es mi primer fic de Hellsing y esta inspirado en una "relación" entre Rip y Alucard, y por si no entendieron la primera parte está sacada casi textual del manga "Hellsing the dawn" asi que para los que no lo han leído háganlo son solo seis caps.


	2. Chapter 2

De más esta decir que los personajes, detalles y trama de Hellsing le pertenecen a Kota Hirano, hago este fic solo con el propósito de esparcimiento así que no me demanden por favor.

**Capítulo 1: Deseo Implícito**

Era una noche en donde el viento canta melodía trágicas para los marineros, así como el canto de las sirenas un suave y hermosa voz inquietaba a los tripulantes del portaaviones "Águila" ingles mientras navegaban cerca de Gales. Casi se podía oír un melodioso réquiem cantado por la mas fina de las valquirias en el aire, una canción de guerra y que solo traía la muerte.

_Heute wollen wir ein Liedlein singen,_ // Hoy vamos a cantar una canción

_Trinken wollen wir den kühlen Wein__ // _vamos a beber vino fresco

A lo lejos se podía deslumbrar unas hélices tronando en el viento como relámpagos, que el mismísimo Zeus habría de haber enviado para liquidarlos.

_Und die Gläser sollen dazu klingen, // _y las copas tintinearán

_Denn es muß, es muß geschieden sein. // _Entonces debemos ser separados

El aire se hacía pesado, mientras los radares indicaban el peligro inminente, nadie sabía que hace o decir, solo se limitaban a observar las pantallas con asombro y pavor.

_Gib' mir deine Hand, deine weiße Hand, // _dame tu mano, tu blanca mano_  
Leb' wohl, mein Schatz, leb' wohl mein Schatz, // _vive bien mi amor, vive bien mi amor

_Leb' wohl, lebe wohl _// vive bien, vive bien

Y entre la multitud que se alistaba para la batalla, un traidor salía desde las sombras, cogiendo al capitán desde la garganta, rasgando su cuello con sus afilados dientes; poco a poco los fieles soldados ingleses fueron cayendo en las manos del traidor, convirtiéndolos inmediatamente en ghouls quienes fueron aumentando su número exponencialmente, hasta que todo ser viviente en el barco maldito fuese un muerto caminante.

_Denn wir fahren, denn wir fahren, //_ para que vayamos, para que vayamos

_Denn wir fahren gegen Engeland, Engeland! __// _para que vayamos contra Inglaterra, Inglaterra!

Para cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en la zona de batalla tres de lo traidores los esperaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y es que para ellos el infierno era su hogar y en ese momento el infierno era el "Águila".

De la nave descendió una hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro como la noche, admiró el paisaje alrededor suyo antes de pronunciar su frase de excelencia…

-Ya sean valiosos o sólo tiro al blanco, mi cañón los castigará a todos por igual.

Nada bueno podía salir de aquella oración ya que ella siempre la pronunciaba antes de una sangrienta batalla, lamentablemente para lo traidores ingleses, ellos desconocían la fama de su bella visitante.

-Bienvenida a nuestra nave, como solicitó nos hemos unido a "Millenium".- Dijo el nuevo "comandante" que ejercía la labor de controlar su ejercito de ghouls.

-Comandante…¿Cómo se siente haber asesinado y convertido en ghouls a todos sus compañeros para obtener el cuerpo que tiene? ¿Le gusta ser vampiro?

-Ehh.- Las dudas comenzaron a formarse en torno al traidor, por el tono en que la señorita había hablado.

-Ah, ya veo…¡Espectacular trabajo! ¡lo han hecho maravillosamente! No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ustedes y blah blah blah…Ahora que ya han hecho su trabajo solo tienen que morir.

Diciendo esto la mujer tomo su mosquete que traía en sus brazos y y disparó sin siquiera apuntar, y es que su única bala danzaba en el viento como una pequeña abeja supersónica. En menos de un segundo, los dos acompañantes del nuevo "capitán" fueron hechos pedazos instantáneamente.

-¡Uh! ¡Rápido, como me gusta!-Exclamo la "joven" antes de dirigirse a su único adversario pendiente.

-Eres bastante ágil para evadir mi bala, creo que has practicado mucho con tu nuevo cuerpo.- Habló en un tono gentil, que contrastaba con toda la maldad que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Pero como? Si solo fue un tiro…1malditos nos engañaron!

-Soy la cazadora Rip Van Winkle, recuerda ese nombre porque será el último que oirás. Y ya baja de ahí perezoso para matarte de una buena vez, tengo un país que invadir ¿sabes?

-¡Maldita!- Exclamó mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su objetivo, y aunque su velocidad era inhumana de nada le valió contra la Cazadora.

-Niño bobo.- pensó en voz alta Rip al ver que su contrincante había caído justo en su trampa, ya que no muy lejos de ahí, la misma bala con la que había ejecutado a los dos primeros oficiales seguía revoloteando velozmente en el aire como si una energía mística la condujera. En ese instante la bala cambió su rumbo dirigiendose exactamente al ojo izquierdo del capitán, haciendo estallar su cráneo en mil pedazos soltando sus sesos y sangre por todo el lugar.

-Excelente, justo cuando se me acaba la pintura, un poco de tinta fresca me cae del cielo.- dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

Para ese entonces los compañeros nazis de Rip ya había despertado de sus ataúdes y caminaban como zombis hasta donde se encontraba la mujer y es que el olor a sangre fresca era irresistible para un vampiro.

-¡Ah, ya despertaron! Que bien justo a tiempo, miren mi nueva obra de arte.- dijo sonriente a sus subalternos, mientras ellos miraban el piso con curiosidad, ahí notaron un gran símbolo nazi pintado con exquisita sangre aun humeante.

-¡He aquí nuestra bandera elegida! ¡La flota alemana del atlántico del Tercer Reich! ¡La nave insignia "Adler" ahora está completamente operacional!

Todos sonrieron ante tal anuncio y es que al fin les habían dado la oportunidad de vengar a sus camaradas caídos en la segunda guerra mundial, al fin podrían ir a ese maldito país que tanto los había humillado, al fin, ¡al fin irían a Inglaterra!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entre tanto discurso y parloteo Integra Hellsing ya se había aburrido de escuchar tantas tonterías acerca del barco secuestrado y sus tripulantes, ella ya sabía quienes eran los culpables, pero los de la milicia no querían entender que para ellos era imposible remendar la situación

-Aunque desconocemos la situación en el portaaviones hemos enviado dos equipos en pequeños helicópteros SAS a investigar la causa de la pérdida de contacto con el barco.

-Solo les puedo decir algo sobre sus hombres, ellos serán totalmente aniquilados.-dijo Integra seriamente.

Justo en ese momento la señal de radar que registraban las coordenadas de los dos helicópteros desapareció por completo iniciando la histeria entre los mayores del ejército.

-¡El helicóptero fue derribado general! Gritaba uno de los oficiales que controlaba los monitores.

-¡¿Fue la artillería antiaérea del barco?

-N-no, solo fue un disparo de mosquete ejecutado por una persona sentada en la cubierta del barco Señor.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Integra?

-Desde ahora tomaremos el control nosotros, trataremos la situación como un grupo de vampiros armados. Ese es mi reporte General.

-Entiendo, al parecer somos completamente inútiles en esto, ahora su gente tiene toda la autoridad sobre este caso Sir Hellsing.

-Ja.- Río secamente la mujer de cabellos dorados mientras se retiraba con su mayordomo.

Mientras caminaban fuera de los cuarteles generales de la Armada Inglesa, Integra y su mayordomo discutían como arreglárselas para atacar el portaviones sin ser masacrado en el acto.

-No podemos cruzar el mar abiertamente y si nos acercamos nos atacarán.- Comentó el viejo mayordomo

-Si, pero ellos tampoco tienen donde ir, el mar es el pozo del infierno de los vampiros, jamás salen de ahí…

-Pero entonces como lo lograremos…

-Eso déjenmelo a mi.

Una voz de ultratumba hizo eco en el estrecho pasillo, y es que se trataba del famoso vampiro Alucard quien llegaba bajo las órdenes de su ama.

-Llegas tarde sirviente, la junta ya terminó.

-Si pero pude oír algo de lo que comentaban Walter y usted Ama.

-¿Entonces que pretendes hacer?

-Es algo arriesgado, y MUY costoso pero nada de que Sir Hellsing no se pueda encargar.

-¡Dilo claramente vampiro!

-Mi Señora creo que el amo Alucard se refiere al SR-71 recién comprado a los americanos.

-¡Ahh! Otro gasto más, debería de dejar de pedir juguetes tan caros.

-Es solo un avión espía, además la junta estaría conmovida con su generosidad, sé bien que no le tienen confianza, ama.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia vampiro, además ¿realmente crees que pueda resistir todo lo que ese barco puede dispararte y además evitar esas balas mágicas de mosquete?

-¿Balas mágicas? Eso no lo había escuchado…

-Hay una persona, creo que es una chica en la cubierta del barco con un mosquete disparando a todo lo que se mueve, tendrás que evitarla si quieres llegar al barco antes de que una de esas balas te destruya.

-¿U-una chica con un mosquete?- Dijo difícilmente Alucard, al ya saber de quien se trataba

-Si una maldita nazi, ya ha derribado a dos helicópteros con equipos militares dentro…Alucard, ¡Sirviente, me estas poniendo atención!

-Si ama, discúlpeme, pero necesito retirarme para prepararme para la batalla, con permiso.

-Alucard aun no te he dado permiso para que te retires, ¡Alucard! Maldito sea, pero que le pasa.

-Al parecer esta un poco impaciente por luchar Mi Señora, usted ya sabe como es él.

-Si, pero por alguna razón lo noté nervioso.

En un lugar un poco más lejos que en donde se encontraba, Alucard se preguntaba mentalmente que hacer al respecto con la chica de las trenzas que había conocido hace ya casi cincuenta años y que aún no podía olvidar, ya que siempre la recordaba y hasta había soñado con ella.

De pronto y sin más remedio se vio en frente de la máquina que lo llevaría al barco en donde se encontraba su amor imposible; lo abordó y esperó que sus instintos lo condujeran a la mejor decisión; aunque su deber era matar, él no quería liquidarla, es más lo único que deseaba era fundirse en sus labios como hace cientos de años lo hizo con su primer amor, y es que el despiadado Alucard también podía enamorarse, aunque eso le significara la traición.

Prontamente una persona le hacía señas con unos tubos de colores para que el avión pudiese despegar, y Alucard sin haber tomado aun una decisión, dio marcha a la máquina que lo llevaría a empezar una guerra dentro de su interior.

Una vez en el cielo, el vampiro seguía con sus cavilaciones mentales, ya que aun no podía decidir que hacer con la alemana que le había robado el corazón, hasta que por fin en una suerte de giros inesperados, Alucard tomó la firme decisión de atacar y destruir todo lo que esté a su paso, al igual que lo había hecho en reiteradas ocasiones.

Ya a los ochenta y cinco mil pies de altura, una voz en el intercomunicador de su avión espía le indicaba las coordenadas de su blanco.

-Alucard estas a diez segundo de estar en línea recta de descenso con el blanco, baja en punta en …tres, dos, uno, ¡ahora!

Ahora Alucard se encontraba en descenso a más de mach 3 lo que significaba que en pocos momentos se estrellaría con el portaaviones ingles, poco a poco se dispuso a cumplir su tarea sin pensar en la joven de largos cabellos.

Mientras tanto en el portaaviones una voz femenina gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Él! ¡Él ya está aquí! ¡Ha venido por nosotros!

-¡¿Teniente de quien habla?

-¡De él! ¡El asesino sin piedad, el enviado de la locura está aquí, sobrevolándonos en su corcel de hierro!

En ese momento todos los que estaban en cubierta pusieron atención al cielo, vislumbrando una pequeña luz roja proveniente del motor del avión kamikaze.

-No puede ser.- dijo un subalterno.- ¡piensa estrellarse con nosotros!

-¡Pues que esperan, alisten la artillería antiaérea, rápido!

El buque de guerra disparaba su artillería dando en el blanco en varias oportunidades pero no haciendo efecto en su trayectoria, ya era inevitable, aunque los soldados aun no se rendían.

-¡Sigan disparando, enciendan los motores y alisten la marcha, tenemos que movernos de aquí AHORA!

-"No sirve de nada él nos matará a todos, pero quiero verlo, al igual que hace cincuenta años, no me importa si muero, he estado esperando por este momento medio siglo para verte de nuevo Alucard".- Pensó la mujer antes de recostarse y ver como el avión se acercaba rápidamente, para luego estrellarse contra el barco de guerra.

Muchos de los tripulantes salían quemados o con la falta de algún miembro tras la explosión de magno aparato, muchos murieron también, pero ya la suerte estaba echada para los sobrevivientes que quedaban en el buque, ya que entre las llamas se podía distinguir una figura que a todos los paralizó al momento. Sólo una persona se atrevió a acercársele, aunque con mucho miedo, ya que seguramente sería la primera en morir.

Alucard se regeneraba entre los restos de los que antes fueron el avión más valioso del mundo, cuando vio por el rabillo de un ojo que una persona se le acercaba. Parecía una chica torpe con lentes, aunque sin las llamativas trenzas de antaño. Llevaba un mosquete entre sus manos y una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro. Para el vampiro era la viva imagen de la belleza.

-Nos vemos otra vez Rip Van Winkle.

-Bienvenido, Rey de los no-muertos.

_**Continuará**_

Bien he aquí el primer capítulo de mi pronta "saga", espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendolo.


	3. Chapter 3

De más esta decir que los personajes, detalles y trama de Hellsing le pertenecen a Kota Hirano, hago este fic solo con el propósito de esparcimiento así que no me demanden por favor.

**Capitulo 2: ¿Amor o Lealtad?**

Dos siluetas podían difícilmente distinguirse, entre las llamas del avión espía que acababa de estrellarse; una mujer de ojos azules y pelo largo quien miraba cual niña asustada al hombre que tenía enfrente, un pálido y lúgubre ser cuya vida ya había acabado siglos atrás, sin embargo aun estaba en el reino de los vivos. Era el temido Alucard quien sonreía placidamente al ver el rostro de su amor imposible.

-Nos vemos otra vez Rip Van Winkle.

-Bienvenido, Rey de los no-muertos.

-Creo que lo años han hecho estragos en tu inocencia, ¿No es así, chica alemana?

-En realidad desde que me conoces nunca fui inocente, solo algo despistada.

-Oh que sorpresa, y pensar que chica tan valiente, era solo una niña distraída.

-Me halagas por lo de valiente pero, estaba tan asustada en ese momento…

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Sigues asustada?

-Es la primera vez que me siento tan terriblemente asustada, incluso más que en ese momento Alucard.

-Entonces sigues siendo tan valiente como antaño, chica alemana, si sigues en pie con tanto pavor dentro.

-Y tú sigues siendo tan imponente como cuando te conocí.

En el cerebro de Alucard casi había un cortocircuito, al saber que tenía una conversación amena con esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño, pero a la vez tendría que matar; las dudas comenzaron a surgir dentro de la cabeza del vampiro hasta que literalmente se la volaron, por no poner atención, y es que en esas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando una bala se estrelló directamente en su rostro, llenando de sangre alrededor y volándole los sesos de paso.

-¡Teniente!

-Idiotas, no le disparen, solo aumentarán su ira.

Rip alertaba a todo los que daban sus pulmones a sus compañeros para que cesaran el fuego que hacía trizas los, a primera vista, delicados huesos de Alucard, pero estos no escuchaban, su sed de sangre los habían invadido, y entre disparos de ametralladoras se sofocaban los gritos de la mujer, quien pedía piedad, más que para Alucard, para ellos mismos.

-No se preocupe Teniente, pronto llegarán más ordenes, por ahora solo tenemos que concentrarnos en inmovilizar al objetivo y… ¡¿qué? ¡No puede ser!

-"Esto es a lo que me refería, cuando les dije que solo aumentarían su ira…"

Entre la lluvia de balas y el fuego del calcinado avión se encontraba el monstruo al cual cada ser viviente temía; el depredador de vampiros se había desatado de sus sellos restrictivos, solo para mostrar una de las imágenes más horrendas que se pudiesen ver: sus huesos y piel destrozados se regeneraban tan rápido como se habían desecho mientras brazos se despegaban de su cuerpo cual serpiente venenosa, retorciéndose y amenazando con atacar en cualquier momento.

-¡Disparen, sigan disparando usen todo lo que tengan a mano, granadas, armas anti-tanques, pero por sus vidas no dejen de disparar!

-Ahhh! Había olvidado por unos minutos que teníamos compañía chica alemana, no te preocupes, luego seguiremos nuestra charla.

-Monstruo, como te atreves…

-¿Me has dicho monstruo?- En siglos muchas veces le habían llamado monstruo, pero el hecho que lo dijeran en este momento, el momento en que tenía una charla con esa chica era imperdonable.

En ese instante, y tal como lo había advertido, Alucard desplegó sus brazos como cuchillas sobre los hombres de Rip, cortándolos en pedazos que salían disparados, al ritmo en que el vampiro movía sus múltiples miembros superiores. Cabezas volaban por el cielo nocturno, las cuales se apilaban encima de mitades de hombres descuartizados y otros mutilados por el poder del vampiro supremo, quien sonreía maléficamente mientras ejecutaba su matanza. En cuanto Rip, solo atinó a observar como sus hombres eran brutalmente asesinados, sin poder hacer nada para frenar la furia de Alucard, la que ya lo había consumido; ella había tratado de advertirles que no subestimaran al hombre pero la soberbia fue pagada con creces por parte del ejercito de nazis, los cuales yacían todos en la cubierta del barco, sin ya ningún atisbo de vida en ellos.

-Ja jaja jajaja.- Reía Alucard al ver la pila de hombres amontonados uno arriba de otro, totalmente acabados.- Ahora si chica alemana, podremos platicar sin interrupciones... ¿que te pasa?.- Preguntó inocentemente el vampiro al ver a Rip llorando en el piso de la cubierta del barco.- Creía que ya estabas acostumbrada a ver sangre.

-Supongo que ya estarás satisfecho.- Dijo la mujer entre sollozos.- Realmente eres un monstruo.

-¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? Ellos atacaron primero, yo solo… "espera, ¿que me está sucediendo? ¿Por primera vez estoy tratando de justificar las muertes que he provocado?"

-¡Eran mis hombre los que mataste, como quieres que me comporte!

-¡Y eran mis enemigos, que querías que hiciera! Es mi deber masacrar todo lo que se ponga en mi camino.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por Inglaterra, por orgullo, o por esa estúpida relación que tienes con esa perra inglesa?

-¡No la llames perra, ella es la única razón de porque estoy todavía en el reino de los vivos!

-No lo puedo creer, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho, para que la sigas como su perro faldero?

-Yo la sigo por propia voluntad.

-¡MENTIRA! Algo debió hacerte para que seas su esclavo.

-¡Es mi ama, no hables mal de ella!

-¿O es que sabe cual es tu punto débil?

-Yo no tengo puntos débiles…

-¡Entonces que! No me digas que estas… enamorado de ella.

En ese instante fue cuando Alucard perdió su paciencia, tomó a Rip por el cuello y la arrastro hasta apoyarla en una de las paredes del barco, y es que en su mente había un descontrol de ideas formadas por las preguntas de Rip, que el ya empezaba a cuestionarse el por qué de su fidelidad insana hacia Integra.

-"¿Será porque me da todo lo que yo le pido?- Pensó el vampiro con inseguridad.- ¿O tal vez porque me pide que mate, será eso?"

-E-estas pens-ando en ello ¿No es así Alucard? Ya no sabes por qué trabajas para ella.

-Calla nazi, no creas que me confundes con tus palabras.

-Entonces estás seguro del por qué la sigues a donde ella quiera que vaya.

-¡Te lo dije, ella es mi ama!

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta ¿estás enamorado de ella?

-¿¡Por qué quieres saber eso?- Dijo Alucard apretando más su agarre al cuello de la mujer nazi.- Deja de preguntar estupideces si quieres seguir con vida.

-Pero has venido aquí a matarme ¿no es verdad? Al menos me gustaría saber tu verdad antes de morir.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Alucard… ¿ha que había ido al portaaviones? ¿Cual era su misión? ¿Por qué dijo que se callara si quería seguir con vida, si su único objetivo era matarla? Eso sumado a las interrogantes anteriores de por qué era fiel a una inglesa, hicieron que Alucard perdiera el control y comenzara a estrangular con toda su fuerza a la mujer.

-¡No importa lo que digas, te mataré al igual que como lo hice con los demás!

Luego de cortar el aire a los pulmones de Rip, Alucard mordió su cuello haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliera por la herida, la cual bebió con una mezcla de dolor y lujuria.

-Que te parece chica alemana, ¿te gusta como te hago sufrir antes de matarte?

-…

-¡Responde!

-A-alucard…

-¿Si?- Dijo Alucard, esperando que Rip lo insultara, antes de morir.

-Perdóname por decir que eras un monstruo.

-¿Q-qué, q-ue has dicho?- Titubeó el vampiro, soltando un poco el agarre que tenía sobre la mujer.- ¿Es que no estás furiosa por lo que te estoy haciendo? Si quisiera te mataría de un solo golpe, pero te estoy haciendo sufrir, así que ¿por qué?

-Porque sé que no eres un monstruo, solo estas siendo usado, al igual que yo.

-Pero…

-Te admiro Alucard, serás fiel a una mujer hasta el final de sus días, sin embargo yo he traicionado al comandante quién me dio este don de vivir eternamente, porque me he enamorado de un enemigo. Así que no importa si eres tú quien me mata, ya que he esperado este día por mucho tiempo, el día en que te volvería a ver.

Para Alucard esas palabras fueron como un mazazo en la cabeza, y es que fue ahí cuando su sed de sangre desapareció por completo, dejando ver una luz de conciencia en él; al reaccionar se dio cuenta que estaba por matar a su amor platónico, su único amor en siglos, y lo peor de todo es que ese amor era correspondido por lo que en un acto de rebeldía hacia Integra, su ama, se decidió a liberar a la chica de sus manos las cuales la estrangulaban, dejando así que viviera.

-¿Qué sucede Alucard? ¿Ya no me torturarás más?

-Chica alemana dime, ¿hay algún lugar donde Millenium no te alcance?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta tan repentinamente…?

-¡Solo contesta!

-No, una vez que te hayas unido a Millenium no hay forma de escapar, te encontrarán en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-Entonces habrá que acabar con Millenium, si queremos seguir.

-¡¿Qué?

-Has dicho que traicionaste a tu Comandante ¿no? Entonces ven conmigo y yo te protegeré.

-Pero Alucard, si haces eso traicionarás a tu ama y a Inglaterra.

-Eso es cierto, pero me he dado cuenta de que mi razón de estar al lado de Integra no es más que el saldado de cuentas con Abraham Van Helsing. Él es mi verdadero amo, pero ya ha muerto. Solo trabajé para su familia por el hecho de que tenía que vivir para alguien, o me quedaría solo eternamente consumido por la demencia. Rip, ¿quieres que te proteja? ¿Quieres devolverme mi humanidad aunque sea un poco?

Rip no contestó, miró a los ojos de Alucard y sólo encontró sinceridad en ellos, aun así, con ojos húmedos y sonriendo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres seguirme? Mataré a cualquiera que nos ataque…

-Alucard ya lo viste ¿no? Con Tubalcain Alhambra. Cuando un miembro de Millenium deja de serles útil entonces es eliminado completamente. Lo mismo pasará conmigo en este momento. Alucard por favor tengamos nuestra última lucha y olvidémonos de esto para siempre.

-¡NO! No te dejaré morir y menos seré yo quien te mate.

-Pero nosotros ya estamos muertos.

-Pero aún estamos aquí, aún podemos luchar.

-Vaya vaya, así que nuestro enemigo se ha enamorado de una de las nuestras…- un inesperado invitado aparecía frente a la pareja en el portaaviones. Al momento que esas palabras fueron dichas un balazo voló los sesos de su dueño, y es que Schrödinger siempre estuvo viendo la escena en "alguna parte" del barco.

-Ya deberías saber que eso no servirá de nada.-Dijo apareciendo en otro lado de la nave.

-Oh entiendo, si te han enviado aquí es porque el mayor no se resistía las ganas de verme pelear ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues no, aunque debo admitir que además de mi misión sentí curiosidad por lo que hablaban, y honestamente se veían muy divertidos hablando de fugarse de sus amos y todo eso. Aunque en un rincón de mí me sentí apasionado por vuestras palabr… -Ahí fue cuando le llegó el segundo disparo que le voló los sesos otra vez.

-¡Oye eso duele!

-Dime donde está el mayor, debería estar espiando por alguna parte.

-Eso es cierto, pero me reservo el lugar en donde está. Sólo quería comentarles que el mayor está muy contento con vuestra declaración de amor y dice que asistirá a la boda después de destruir Inglaterra…- Ahí llegó el tercer disparo que le voló los sesos nuevamente, sólo que ésta vez vino de un rifle.

-¡Maldito seas Schrödinger! ¡Dime lo que te ha dicho el Comandante!

-Jeje, sí que estás alterada Rip, no te veía así desde la segunda guerra. Bueno, yendo al punto; nuestro Comandante no ha dicho palabra alguna, sólo se ha limitado a observar esta linda escena. Lo que corre por su cabeza es un misterio para mí. Aunque creo que no estará muy contento. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme, me esperan para la gran fiesta y no quiero perdérmela, adiosito…-Antes de irse recibió dos balas más una de mosquete y otra de la Jackall.

Algo lejos de ahí…

-Pero que malos, me dispararon cinco veces. Que injusto, yo no les había hecho nada.

-Algún día entenderás que el amor te hace hacer cosas injustas oficial Schrödinger.

-Comandante, estoy listo para ejecutarla en cuanto dé la orden.

-No tan rápido Dok, la chica ha completado su misión con éxito, no dejaré que la quemes. Además hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas, esto puede traernos muchos beneficios. La verdad es que jamás creí ver a ese monstruo enamorado… me pregunto ¿cómo será el futuro de ellos dos? Será muy divertido espiarlos de vez en cuando.

-Es todo un voyeur Mayor.

-Oficial Schrödinger está siendo grosero otra vez.

-Déjalo Dok, por ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer, como disfrutar la guerra que se avecina. Por cierto, ¿les he comentado que me encanta la guerra…?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno, he aquí el segundo y muuuuuuuy retrasado cap de "La Pasión de Alucard" espero les haya agradado.


	4. Chapter 4

De más esta decir que los personajes, detalles y trama de Hellsing le pertenecen a Kota Hirano. Hago este fic solo con el propósito de esparcimiento, así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia de contenido explícito (lemon) Están advertidos.

**Capítulo 3: Solo los dos**

El silencio poseyó el portaaviones inglés luego de que Schrödinger dejara el barco. Tanto Alucard como Rip no dijeron palabra alguna por un largo tiempo, solo se limitaban a darse unas cuantas miradas para luego mirar a otra parte, como si se hubiesen herido. Resultaba divertido ver a dos criaturas sedientas de sangre, sonrojarse al verse mutuamente; tal vez era eso lo que le hacía gracia al Mayor, ver como un monstruo imponente se rebajaba a tener tales emociones humanas era muy gracioso. Pero para Alucard no lo era; no solo el hecho de que no sabía que hacer le disgustaba, sino que esos sentimientos comunes que creyó haber sepultado hace siglos habían reemergido y para más remate, por una enemiga.

El silencio continuó, incomodando más y más a los vampiros, cuyas armas aun en sus manos, tiritaban sin cesar. Al ver que no hacía falta el uso de éstas, cayeron al unísono, haciendo un ruido especialmente singular para sus dueños, ya que ese sonido revelaba la actual situación en la que se encontraban: habían sido derrotados el uno por el otro.

Rip, con su inseparable rifle ya en el piso, se atrevió a mirar lentamente a Alucard. Éste permanecía de pie mirando entre las llamas del barco hacia el lejano horizonte. Rip, al principio dubitativamente, se le aproximó para contemplarlo más de cerca.

-"Cuán bello es…"- Pensó la mujer al verlo tan imponente y genial. Su porte y su gracia eran el reflejo de la masculinidad misma; más sabía que no debía de fiarse de ello, ya que él era una criatura de la noche al igual que ella, y las apariencias engañan entre los de su clase.

Mientras tanto el vampiro supremo seguía con la vista perdida en el horizonte, imaginándose su futuro sin Integra Hellsing, creando imágenes en su mente relacionadas con la traición que había cometido para con la familia que lo había mantenido en el reino de los vivos por varias centurias. Traición que llevaba nombre de mujer, traición que maldecía su existencia y a la vez llenaba los huecos de su muerto corazón. Una traición llamada Rip Van Winkle, su amor desde hace ya cincuenta años y que nunca creyó ser respondido, hasta el día mismo en que debió enfrentarla a muerte. ¡Oh! Cuán cruel es el destino, y cuán alegre es el amor. Amor que adelantaba poco a poco sus pasos acercándose cada vez más a él.

Alucard se permitió mirar a la mujer y pudo ver a través de las llamas y de los cadáveres la larga y a la vista sedosa cabellera de Rip, sus ojos azules como el mar en el ocaso, su piel blanca y mejillas pecosas. "Hermosa" era la palabra que rondaba en su mente cuando la vio a los ojos.

Por un momento Rip dejó de caminar al verse atrapada en los ojos de Alucard, rojos como mismísimo infierno pero maravillosos como una llama en mitad de la noche. Ninguno notó como iban acercándose leve pero seguramente el uno hacia el otro, hasta que sus narices se rozaron, haciendo que esa pequeña fricción despertara sus conciencias. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y no podían retroceder, no querían retroceder y a los segundos después, sin haber emitido palabra alguna, sus labios se sellaron.

La sensación de miles de muertes y derramamientos de sangre por montón no podían replicarse en ese beso. Era una experiencia que yacía muerta y fría, pero que ahora calentaba a los dos lúgubres seres quienes la experimentaban.

Usando sus labios se masajeaban y usando sus dientes mordían amigablemente al otro haciendo que una corriente de electricidad recorriera sus espinas. El sabor… Alucard aún mantenía sangre de Rip en su boca, por lo que ambos pudieron saborear ese líquido vital que tanto adoraban degustar.

Al poco tiempo el beso comenzó a buscar nuevas formas de explorar los sentidos de sus cuerpos y acariciando sus lenguas mutuamente se deleitaron, mas no era suficiente, no lo suficiente para satisfacer cinco décadas de deseo. Rip trenzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alucard mientras éste la sostenía de la cintura tan fuerte que cualquier humano abría sido aplastado por el poder del vampiro. Pero a Rip no le importaba, es más, le encantaba. La presión sobre el pecho de su amado la hacía infinitamente feliz, además de excitarla. En un acto de extremo atrevimiento, dejó de besarlo para comenzar a mordisquear su oreja mientras que Alucard perdido en sus deseos, besaba frenéticamente el cuello de la mujer del cual ya no brotaba sangre, mas le era igualmente delicioso. Así siguieron por extensos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que lo que hacían ya no les satisfacían. Los besos no saciaban la lujuria, y las caricias ya no daban el mismo placer que al comienzo. Alucard no soportando la presión que crecía en su interior, empezó a desvestir a Rip, la cual no se resistió, es más, fue ella quien se quito de encima esa molesta corbata a la cual le siguió el resto de su traje. Él le vio y por un momento su mente quedó en blanco; ella era bellísima: sus largas piernas, piel blanquísima como porcelana pintada con tímidas pecas por todo su esbelto cuerpo, esos pechos que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, sus caderas pronunciadas y ese sonrojo demostrando la ternura y vergüenza teñida en su rostro… la mujer era simplemente perfecta.

Por otro lado, Rip se sentía insegura al contemplar la intensa mirada de Alucard. Ella también quería desnudarlo, pero temía que alguno de sus movimientos detonara una reacción inesperada en él, así que se quedó inmóvil esperando que el vampiro hiciera su movimiento, el que no hizo.

-¿M-Me quedarás viendo por siempre? Es algo embarazoso.- Dijo Rip intentando cubrirse instintivamente.

Al decir esto, algo en Alucard se quebró. La última barrera que se anteponía ante él finalmente fue tumbada por las palabras de la alemana. Ya no tenía dudas; él la deseaba, como ella también lo deseaba. Entonces ¿por qué sintió esa opresión en el pecho cuando la vio desnuda? Ahí se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ahora. Él no era virgen y ella tampoco, mas el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que él había tenido relaciones íntimas era demasiado largo. Estaba experimentando las mismas sensaciones que sintió la primera vez que hizo el amor. El tiempo había borrado sus experiencias anteriores, haciendo que este furtivo encuentro con la mujer que anhelaba hiciera aflorar las mismas emociones que la primera vez.

En cuanto a Rip, ésta se hallaba en una situación similar, ya que por más de cincuenta años ella solo había sabido de muerte y sangre, nunca tuvo tiempo para amar ni menos para recordar viejos romances en los albores de su vida. Así que percibía las mismas cosquillas en su estómago que había apreciado tanto en la época de su juventud humana. Estaba enamorada, realmente enamorada…

-Alucard ¿no me responderás?

-Eres bellísima.- Pudo decir Alucard, mientras su libido iba en aumento.

-Gracias, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se atrevió a decirme tales palabras.- Contestó la alemana con un leve sonrojo.

-Es porque te temen.

-Igual que a ti.

-¿Me temes?

-No puedo negarlo. Pero en este momento siento una mezcla de temor y deseo.

-¿Y que puedo hacer para que ya no me temas, y que solo tus impulsos básicos tomen el control de tu cuerpo?- Habló el vampiro acercándose a su presa con una sonrisa.

-Pues… me gustaría no ser la única que esté desnuda en este barco. Si así fuese ya no tendría miedo.

En ese momento la ropa de Alucard, la cual era como una segunda piel para él, fueron desechas al instante mostrando al ser bajo del sobretodo. Rip, al ver que su deseo se había vuelto realidad, descubrió tímidamente sus senos dejándolos expuestos a la vista de su amor platónico. Al ya no haber ningún obstáculo que se interpusiera entre ambos Alucard tomó a Rip por la cintura y le plantó un profundo beso el cual fue correspondido con la misma intensidad por parte de la alemana, dando tanto como recibían, entregándose por completo. Prontamente las manos de ambos se volvieron traviesas, e iniciaron a palpar zonas especialmente sensitivas. Rip acariciaba los pectorales de Alucard, mientras éste hacía lo mismo con los pechos y vientre de la mujer. Para Rip era una experiencia exquisita estar besando y tocando al hombre que había deseado por medio siglo y, cual niña juguetona, empezó a trepar el cuerpo del hombre como si se tratara de un árbol, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de su amado y levantando su pierna derecha. El vampiro no resistió tan excitante postura y comenzó a tocar esa suave pierna con placer mientras con su mano sobrante acariciaba el rostro de Rip, besándola en los labios, jugando con su lengua.

Pero el vampiro quería más, quería tocarla más, quería sentirla más. Esa mujer lo había hecho sentir humano otra vez, mas recordó su naturaleza y entendió que no todo era malo en ser vampiro. Usando sus habilidades, extendió dos brazos más al igual que cuando luchó con los hombres de Rip, pero esta vez no serían cuchillas asesinas sino dos manos más que le darían el placer de tocar todo el cuerpo de la vampira. Uno de los brazos comenzó a juguetear con el erecto pezón derecho de Rip mientras que el otro levantó la pierna izquierda de la alemana sosteniéndola así, en el aire.

-N-No es justo. Tú puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras, pero yo solo tengo dos manos…- Dijo Rip jadeando a más no poder.

-Nada de lo que estamos haciendo es justo. Yo solo aprovecho mis capacidades.

-Pero… yo también quiero tocarte.

-Tienes todo el cuerpo para hacerlo.- Le dijo Alucard mientras la abrazaba cual araña con sus cuatro brazos, pegando sus pieles, uniendo sus cuerpos desnudos… rozándose, disfrutándose.

-Alucard, estás frío…

-Estamos muertos ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé pero… aun así, me haces sentir una sensación cálida dentro de mí. No la había sentido en décadas.

-Y yo en siglos.

-Debes estar ansioso ¿no? Deseas estar dentro mío, así como yo deseo que solo tú lo estés. Anda, hazlo. Lo he ansiado desde el momento en que revelaste tu forma ante mí. He esperado este momento cincuenta años aunque para serte sincera jamás creí que pasara en verdad. Hazme el amor Alucard; quiero ver tu rostro embriagarse en mi cuerpo. Deléitame, hazme sentir esa sensación que he perdido.

Para Alucard esas palabras fueron música para sus oídos. Ella realmente lo deseaba y nadie, ni siquiera Integra o el Mayor podrían interponerse entre él y Rip. Entonces fue cuando sucedió. El Vampiro y la Nazi se volvieron uno. En la cabeza de ambos ya nada más importaba: Inglaterra, Hellsing, Millenium, El Vaticano nada de eso importaba. Lo único que merecía la atención de ambos era este momento.

Para Rip, la sensación de ser completada era fascinante, era como si una parte faltante de su cuerpo se le fuese devuelta sintiéndose así, llena.

Para Alucard ese instante fue increíble. Su mayor anhelo fue cumplido: que su amor imposible lo aceptara y lo amara tanto como él la amaba. Estar dentro de ella era maravilloso, tanto que su cabeza se quedó en blanco. Los instintos tomaron el control de sus actos por lo que la lujuria se apoderó de ambos. Rip por un lado, trenzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del vampiro mientras que éste por su parte bombeaba una y otra vez su miembro dentro de la mujer, yendo cada vez más profundo, sacando gritos de pasión de la Teniente la cual yacía en el aire sujetada por los extensos brazos de Alucard, quien no contento con acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de la alemana, comenzó a chupar sus perfectos senos, lamer sus areolas, dándole todo el placer que podía a su mujer.

Rip solo se limitaba a mirar el cielo estrellado con lágrimas en los ojos por la alegría y pasión que sentía en ese instante, gimiendo en cada embestida de su amante, estrechando más su agarre, no queriendo soltarlo jamás, que ese momento de gloria durara por siempre… pero sabía que no sería así, que tendría que separarse de él, que en algún momento debería dejarlo ir por lo que decidió disfrutar al máximo su fugaz encuentro íntimo con Alucard y al mismo tiempo darle todo el placer posible. Fue así que contrayendo su intimidad y moviendo sus caderas al son de las estocadas del vampiro, Rip le sacó algunos gemidos ahogados a su amante. Éste, sorprendido por tal acción miró el rostro de la Nazi y solo pudo ver ternura en sus ojos, gozo en sus facciones, deleite en su mirada. En su boca, un hilillo de saliva escurría salvaje hacia su mentón. Alucard se estremeció bruscamente al ver esto; era tremendamente erótico por lo que no pudo controlar sus actos y lamió rápidamente la saliva de la alemana. Luego ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron traviesos y, sabiendo que el clímax se avecinaba, se abrazaron fuertemente sintiendo la última embestida de sus cuerpos. La electrizante sensación los paralizó por un momento, quedándose quietos, oyéndose solo sus jadeos; pero no había necesidad de palabras, sus cuerpos ya lo habían dicho todo y, con un último beso, sus destinos fueron sellados junto con sus labios.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Desea otro té Miss Hellsing?

-No Walter, ya no quiero té, tampoco quiero estar más aquí.

-Los de la junta se enfadarán si se enteran que dejó su puesto.

-No me interesa lo que piensen ellos, además ya no quiero ver este espectáculo que me han preparado.

-¿Y que piensa hacer al respecto Señorita?

-Nada por ahora. Ese Mayor demente no ejecutó a su subordinada por alguna razón. Quiero saberla.

-Tal vez solo está jugando.

-Y tal vez yo solo estoy siguiéndole el juego. Por ahora esperaré, creo que es la acción más prudente que puedo tomar.

-Entiendo ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo más?

-No… "por el momento". Puedes retirarte Walter.

Al retirarse el mayordomo de la casa Hellsing, Integra pudo contemplar otra vez lo que los viejos de la junta le habían hecho ver. Unas fotos en donde se apreciaba a su fiel sirviente teniendo sexo con la mujer del mosquete.

-Ay Alucard, olvidaste el satélite; no creí que fueras tan descuidado… ¿o es que querías que yo lo viera? Bueno, eso ya no importa.- Dijo Integra levantándose de su asiento para luego dirigirse a su automóvil donde la esperaba Walter.

-"Así que me has traicionado. Nunca creí que lo hicieras, pero si estás feliz solo puedo sentirme bien por ti, aunque no puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya, ya que ahora… eres mi enemigo".

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Uff, si que me tardé en publicar un nuevo cap, aunque la historia no avanzó mucho.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Integra descubrió la traición de Alucard? ¿Podrán seguir su amor el par de vampiros entre un guerra que se avecina? Eso mismo me pregunto yo, y eso que soy el autor de este fic…

Antes de despedirme los dejo invitados a leer mis otras historias, ya que las actualicé todas (sí, y me tomé mi tiempo) así que si les gusta Evangelion preferentemente pueden pasar a mi perfil y ver todos mis fanfics ¡Es la maratón Le Cuack!

Sin nada más que decir me despido, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
